


I didn't mean to peek (but you were so amazing)

by goldengoldies11



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, basketball player Joochan, dancing boy Donghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoldies11/pseuds/goldengoldies11
Summary: He heard a song - a very catchy song with addictive beat that makes every inch of his body moving. It came from a room with a window open on his way to the basketball court. He thought he would only take a look for a second but found out a guy dancing passionately to the rhythm. He swore he didn't mean to peek, but the guy was so amazing.--(or when Joochan secretly peeked and developed a crush on Donghyun dancing alone at the practice room)





	I didn't mean to peek (but you were so amazing)

**i.**

 

_It started out from an admiration…_

From a shy peek through an open window when Joochan accidentally discovered on his way back after class. Since that very day, the peeking had become a part of his daily occurrence. And if someone found out about this, they would definitely call him weird. Because secretly admiring someone behind an open window was _yeap_ , weird.

The real question was; why would Joochan secretly looking at someone on his daily basis? As an introductory, the person he had been admiring was apparently a guy, but this guy had a feminine frame. He was skinny to begin with, his skin tone was lighter than any typical guy and every part of his body was very flexible. Like how every movement of his body reacted to the music – it was as if he channeled his soul entirely to the rhythm and that had Joochan mesmerized.

The body and the music had become one. How is that possible?

The passion the guy had for dancing almost had Joochan forget about his own. It was beyond comparison. This guy was not just passionate about dancing – he was in love with it. And Joochan really admired the satisfying smile the guy had every time he wiped off the beads of sweats during breaks. 

But, what he didn't expect was to be caught sneaking a week after day one.

"Hey, you there," the guy walked closer to the window, still wiping the sweats off his forehead with the little towel he had. "What are you doing here?"

Joochan was surprised when he blew his cover and had nowhere to run. But just when Joochan was about to give an excuse, the guy spoke again. "It's been a week now. I thought it was okay at first, but it started to bother me eventually. What are you doing here?"

Joochan stood still, covered with nervous sweat. The guy stood in front of him had a monotone expression with a slight hint of curiosity. And the guy had his eyes fixed on Joochan, patiently waiting for an answer to his every doings.

"Uhh," Joochan started out slow, trying every inch of his brainpower to come up with the best, possible excuse, but the only thing he could mutter was a "Sorry!" That took the guy by surprise and even before he could say anything, Joochan was already running away from the embarrassing scene.

"Hey!" the guy screamed by the window but Joochan was nowhere to be seen.

 

The following days were somehow empty if Donghyun had to say. It used to be only him and himself alone during his dance practice. But ever since he got himself a regular audience by the window, it left an empty spot when the guy was not around. Maybe he shouldn't have approached the guy the other day. 

It was weird at first – how the guy was trying to hide his presence behind the open window. At least he tried to hide, Donghyun chuckled at the thought. He was sure the guy stayed at the spot because of the song, it was a catchy song after all. Yet, somehow the guy's eyes sparkled in admiration whenever Donghyun danced passionately in front of the built-in mirrors.

And that was what made Donghyun smiled satisfyingly after the song ended. He used to be nervous at first, dancing onstage with pairs of eyes on him was something he was not used to. So, how could a pair of eyes ignited the burning passion in him? He didn't know exactly how, but he was sure enough it was because of the pure admiration the guy had sparkled in his eyes and spread on his lips.

To be honest, Donghyun had taken a form of companion from the mysterious guy by the window. That was when he decided to break the play and start a conversation. 

"Hey, you there," Donghyun walked closer to the window, still wiping the sweats off his forehead with the little towel he had. "What are you doing here?"

The guy was in a complete surprise and the expression he had was priceless like a deer caught in the headlights. Donghyun tried so hard to hide the playful smile at the corner of his lips. "It's been a week now. I thought it was okay at first, but it started to bother me eventually. What are you doing here?"

The guy froze on the spot, beads of sweats started to pool around his neck. Donghyun tried to control himself from laughing at the funny yet guilty expression the guy was giving, his eyes fixed on the guy as he waited for an answer.

"Uhh," the guy started out slow, his voice was surprisingly soothing. But just before Donghyun could appreciate the color of the voice, he heard a loud "Sorry!" Donghyun was surprised from the sudden apology, but before he could utter a word, the guy had run away.

"Hey!" Donghyun tried, but the guy was out of his sight. So, maybe Donghyun took the wrong approach since he was left alone again.

He heard himself inwardly sighed at the empty spot by the window. Feeling slightly bothered in a guilty way, Donghyun decided to call it a day and head back home.

 

It was warm the next evening. The sun was slowly setting, leaving soft orange color on the vast-expansed sky. The evening was breezy too, but Joochan was sweating despite the comfortable weather. The sound of the ball dribbling and a pair of sport shoes squeaking against the basketball court – Joochan found enjoyment in it, but when he couldn't score a shoot, it was definitely frustrating.

The ball bounced off the hoop onto Joochan's hold before he threw it full swing in frustration to the other side of the court. Joochan went down to sit and eventually lied down on the court with the soft orange sky above him. The sky was indeed beautiful and it calmed him down. He let out a heavy, contented sigh before closing his eyes to appreciate the stillness of the evening.

There was the sound of birds chirping. The sound of leaves rustling. And a distant sound of footsteps making its way towards his direction. 

"What are you doing here?" Joochan thought he was imagining, hearing the same question from the same voice, but he was bewildered to hear the same voice clearing its throat. Joochan was quick on his feet, standing embarrassingly in front of the guy who came to greet him with a warm smile and the ball Joochan threw earlier.

"You still don't want to answer my question?" The guy asked, but the tone in his voice was livelier than before. It actually put Joochan at ease. Maybe Joochan stared too much, the guy threw the ball into Joochan's hold and a chuckle at him.

"Sorry about that." Joochan managed to speak, despite being half guilty, half embarrassed.

"So, you play basketball?" the guy asked and it was obvious how he wanted to start a conversation. So, Joochan went along.

"Yeah… not that good, not that bad either. But it's fun." Joochan had a shy smile on his face and the guy smiled widely at him. "I can relate to that…" the guy answered and Joochan simply nodded.

"I didn't get your name. I'm Donghyun by the way, Kim Donghyun." Joochan happily took the hand offered in a shake before introducing himself to the guy he admired.

"I'm Hong Joochan, you can call me Joochan."

"So…," the guy named Donghyun walked to the side of the court before taking a seat with Joochan followed behind him. "You didn't come to see me dancing because you're practicing basketball?"

Joochan was shocked to hear the question because damn, that was straightforward for a start. Joochan stuttered a few words but he tried his best. "I-I'm sorry. I'm really s-sorry. I didn't mean to peek on you, but I really like seeing you dancing? I'm sorry!" Joochan bowed his head a little to express his sincere apology, but what he didn't expect was a heartily laughter coming from Donghyun.

"I'm sorry too. I probably scared the hell out of you…" and Joochan could only chuckle sheepishly.

"I know I shouldn't do that, I'm really sorry." Donghyun caught the sincerity in Joochan's voice and his eyes, his laughter calmed down to a smile.

"You shouldn't," Donghyun responded and Joochan bit his lower lip, waiting for whatever form of punishment that was coming his way. "So why don't you take a good look at me from inside of the practice room tomorrow?"

"Huh?!" Joochan's mouth gapped in confusion. _Did I hear it right? What did Donghyun say again?_

"Instead of peeking through the window, why don't you join me in the practice room? It's big enough for more than two people…" Joochan looked at Donghyun, examined his expression to find Donghyun's eyes disappear behind the shy smile with a hand rubbing the back of his head.

Joochan finally laughed, because everything was just ridiculous and Donghyun somehow was being ridiculously cute. "Sure, why not…"

 

**ii.**

 

_And it slowly turned into a crush…_

From the amount of hours they spend together every evening after class, they found out they were the same age but Donghyun was older by five months. Still, Donghyun didn't bother the age gap between them and wanted Joochan to treat him like how the younger guy usually treated his friends. 

And that was how easily their friendship progressed. Donghyun noticed how bright and funny Joochan could be and Joochan realized at how attractively cute Donghyun was, especially when the older guy laughed and smiled. Not to mention when Donghyun's small eyes disappear behind his happy smile, Joochan would always end up smiling too.

They somehow came up with an evening routine. Joochan would come to the practice room after the class ended and spent three hours multitasking in between watching Donghyun and doing his assignments. After that, Donghyun would join Joochan for a one-on-one to see who score the most at the basketball court before walking together to the subway station. 

Joochan was really thankful at how they have grown to appreciate each presence. And he realized how completely different Donghyun could be; the expression he had whenever he danced was serious and committed, but whenever he was with Joochan, he was all smiley and bright.

A norm it had become to watch Donghyun danced passionately as Joochan sat at the side of the practice room. Donghyun fished out his face towel from his bag and wiped the beads of sweats off as he tried to regain his breathing. He looked to the side to see Joochan averting his attention back to the book he was trying to read.

"What are you reading?" Donghyun asked as he leaned closer to catch the words on the book. Joochan somehow held his breath at the close proximity and mentally slapped himself when he noticed how decently nice Donghyun's body scent smelled like. 

"Joochan?" Donghyun managed to bring the younger guy back from his trance, but Joochan looked confused all of a sudden. Donghyun smiled at him weakly before straightening himself just to rest his head on Joochan's shoulder.

"D-donghyun?" Joochan couldn't bring himself to move, not even turning his head to look at the tired Donghyun resting on his shoulder. He was utterly confused, but instead of offering Joochan an explanation, Donghyun snuggled comfortably at the crook of Joochan's neck.

"Five minutes, Joochan. Give me five minutes…" Donghyun simply responded as he closed his eyes to rest his tired body. Joochan, on the other hand, was hiding his fast-beating heart behind the book he was holding. It would be great if Donghyun didn't notice how flustered he became.

Joochan started to wonder if Donghyun could also hear since the only thing he heard inside of the hushed practice room was his heartbeat. He slowly brought himself to look at the sleeping Donghyun to find a soft ray of evening light grazed gently against Donghyun's face. Joochan felt his heart beat even faster to the point where he could feel it at the tip of his red-flushed ears.

His fingers were trembling, Joochan suddenly reached out for Donghyun's hand, carefully yet hesitantly. The tip of his finger brushed softly against Donghyun's palm, Joochan was ready to retract his hand back when he realized what he was doing but Donghyun was quick enough to hold their hands together. Donghyun gave a light squeeze at their clasped hands and snuggled again to find the warmth on Joochan's shoulder.

"I can sleep like this all night long…" Donghyun spoke up and Joochan had to hide his red-flushed face with the book. Let's just hope no one would walk in the room or seeing them from outside of the window because he didn't think he had enough energy left to say a word.

Joochan didn't know when it started, but his soft gaze lingered longer on Donghyun's figure and his shy smile stayed every second whenever they were together. _This is bad_ , Joochan thought. _My heart is beating crazily…_

 

A few minutes later, after appreciating the loving silence between them in the practice room, instead of running excitedly to see who's the first one to get the basketball, Donghyun leisurely dragged Joochan to sit at the side of the outdoor court. They were doing absolutely nothing as they watched the evening sun setting and the birds flying back home. Their hands were still clasped together, none of them wanted to separate.

Joochan liked the changes in their dynamic, but he didn't want to get himself excited over something that was uncertain. He needed explanations; he needed to know if what he felt was mutually shared. So, Joochan retracted his hand slowly and set a safe distance between them to entirely face Donghyun.

"What are you doing exactly, Donghyun?" Joochan tried so hard not to stutter. He was not confident in every word he just said, but he needed to know.

Donghyun looked at him with a soft gaze on his face before averting his attention back to the setting sun. "What do you want me to do?"

Joochan was taken back. "Why are you asking question?"

"Why can't I?" Donghyun countered and Joochan didn't like it one bit.

"Fine." Joochan simply replied, unknowingly a long pout spread on his face. Donghyun turned to look at the sulking Joochan and before the younger guy could stand up on his feet, Donghyun pulled Joochan's hand hard and placed a chaste kiss on Joochan's cheek.

There – Donghyun went on stealing kisses and Joochan wasn’t ready.

Joochan was dumbfounded; he didn't have any brainpower left to do a reasoning why Donghyun gave him a chaste kiss. He felt his blood rushed towards his entire face and before he could hide it from Donghyun, the older guy leaned in to place another chaste kiss but it stayed longer than the previous one.

"I think I have a crush on you…" Donghyun whispered closely after a minute of silence.

"H-how?" Joochan asked, shyly stealing glances at Donghyun even when the older guy had his attention fully on him. They only got to know each other for a month and yes, even if Joochan noticed how inseparable they've become, that alone didn't explain why Donghyun had to develop a crush on him.

"I don't think there's a better explanation to why I want to spend so much time with you and do every single thing with you and feel your warmth and give you kisses." Donghyun intertwined their fingers together, just in case Joochan made a run from the sudden confession.

Joochan could feel his ears burning. He couldn't lift his face up to look at Donghyun and was sweating because why is it so warm all of a sudden? 

The sun was completely setting, leaving the surrounding in a darker shade of blue and they were left alone at the basketball court. The sky was starless but with the help from the streetlights nearby, Joochan was sure Donghyun could see the pink shade of blush on his cheeks.

"Say something…" Donghyun urged while giving their clasped hands a squeeze. But Joochan couldn't since it was too sudden; it was too much to take in; it was overwhelming. He hid his red face with his other hand and shook vigorously at Donghyun.

"You're so precious…" Donghyun said while giving Joochan a kiss on the side of his neck, but Joochan immediately pushed the older guy away. 

"That tickles…" Joochan chuckled and Donghyun happily joined him with the stupidly happy smile on his face. No matter how many smile Donghyun had shown Joochan, none of it could measure the blossoming in his heart.

 

**iii.**

 

_Maybe love was as simple as it is._

Because it just happened – proof was there, even the eyes could witness whenever there were Joochan and Donghyun in one picture. It was different than before; Donghyun had become open and transparent about his affection towards Joochan even though he tried so hard to be subtle. The touchy hands and longing kisses could be seen when Donghyun thought people weren't looking.

And Joochan didn't mind, he really enjoyed it. Yet Joochan, on the other hand, was actually very reserved compared to how confident Donghyun was. They could be the opposite sometimes; like how Donghyun was oblivious towards their surroundings, Joochan was the observant one. The more reason why he could only muster the courage to leave a peck on Donghyun's lips behind the closed door.

And their alone session wasn't alone anymore. When the seniors had gone through the hellish month of final exams, they went back to practice – either dancing or basketball. There were seniors in the dancing team named Daeyeol and Jaeseok, years older than them and they have taken a liking on Joochan. Joochan had become a part of the dancing team since then.

Same goes to Donghyun. The seniors in Joochan's basketball team, Sungyoon and Jangjun also welcomed Donghyun to the court and have two-on-two or more with the other members whenever they're free. It went on like that and everyone in each respective team was used to seeing Donghyun and Joochan together.

Still, that didn’t mean less time for the two to be together. They loved it that way too because they got to learn more about each other, about how they were with their circle of friends and the way they were treated. Even the seniors liked seeing them together. If they saw either Donghyun or Joochan alone, they would ask curiously because Donghyun and Joochan were inseparable.

Like a pair of matching socks in a cold night.

 

Speaking of matching socks, Joochan always thought about getting them something that matched. Wasn't it a trend? Or a thing to do between partners? But Joochan didn't know what to get them; a pair of matching hoodies? Bracelets? Definitely not rings because it was too early for that.

Time flew by and the Valentine's Day marked on the calendar was on display. The more anxious Joochan got as the day was passing oh-so-fast and he still didn't know which one to choose. He tried to come up with a list of reasoning for each item he wanted to buy and the only reasoning he was satisfied with was a pair of matching sport shoes.

Since Donghyun danced and he played basketball, it was the most logical reason to get it. But Joochan knew the current sport shoes they were using were still in a good condition, so he was contemplating. It dragged until a day before Valentine's Day and Joochan managed to get them a pair before the store closed. 

He hoped for the best as he walked towards Donghyun's dorm. 

Donghyun welcomed Joochan inside with a kiss full on the lips and his dormmates waved Joochan over to have a seat in front of a laptop. Donghyun's dormmates, Jaehyun and Jibeom were having a Ghibli-movies marathon. Instead of joining them, Donghyun pulled Joochan to his room and waved his dormmates goodnight.

"But I wanted to watch –" Donghyun interrupted Joochan halfway with a quick kiss. 

"I have something better for you." and Donghyun smiled playfully as he reached out for a paperbag next to his bed. Joochan took a seat at the edge of the bed with his bag looking suspicious – thank goodness Donghyun didn't notice.

Joochan anticipatedly waited as Donghyun fished out something out of the paperbag. 

"We have to wear this tomorrow," Donghyun said as he pulled out a matching grey and black hoodie. Of course, Donghyun would like them to wear that tomorrow on the Valentine's Day. It was subtle somehow since the color differed but the pattern matched and obviously it was a matching pair even from the first glance. "Which one do you one?" 

Joochan knew too well Donghyun liked black, so he settled with the grey hoodie. Bonus point for him too since his skin tone was a bit darker than Donghyun, so it complemented the light color very well.

Donghyun looked very happy and satisfied with his choice of valentine's gift. Joochan was a bit nervous, but he reached out for the matching pair of sport shoes out of his bag. 

"I know we still have our sport shoes, but I really want to buy this…" Joochan put the fresh-from-the-store shoes on the bed, displaying the matching features. "The salesgirl said it was the limited edition for Valentine's Day and I thought the colors suit us –"

Donghyun pulled Joochan from across the bed into a tight hug without missing the pair of lips for him to kiss. "I love it. You can get me anything and I'll still love it. I will start wearing it tomorrow."

"B-but –"

"No excuses." Donghyun softly smiled at Joochan as they both snuggled against each other comfortably on the bed, the hoodies and sport shoes were forgotten on the other side. They stayed like that for a few minutes, facing each other and planting soft kisses wherever they could reach.

Donghyun eventually stopped them when he played with Joochan's fringes. "Joochan," Donghyun called and the said guy hummed in anticipation. "It may be too soon, but I think I like you. No, I think I'm in love with you. I just want to be with you…"

Joochan averted his eyes elsewhere, feeling the heat at the back of his neck. He reached out to play with the collar of Donghyun's flannel and wondering how Donghyun could confess so easily when he took a lot of himself to do so. "M-me too. I l-like you too…"

"Be with me, Joo." Without hearing a reply, Donghyun caught Joochan's lips into a longing, steady kiss. It was different than their previous, short and stolen kisses – it was more intimate and they could feel the butterflies flying and the flowers blooming.

Joochan smiled in between the kisses at how stupidly in love they were.

 

The sun shined it soft yellow light through the cracks of the curtains and it grazed against Joochan's face so beautifully. Donghyun didn't want to interrupt as he heard the calm breathing coming from Joochan. He woke up early that day, realizing his dream turned into his reality. Being with Joochan was what he wanted and he always wanted Joochan to be his morning, to be his night.

Spoke too soon, Joochan started to move around, probably bothered by the sunlight and unconsciously snuggled into Donghyun's welcoming embrace.

"Hey," Donghyun's raw, morning voice was at the top of Joochan's crown and his breathing brushed through Joochan's bed hair.

"Wake up, Joo."

Joochan, who was trying to fight away the sleepiness, finally looked up to press their first ever morning kiss at the corner of Donghyun's lips. "We should get ready…"

"Yeah, we should." Donghyun replied, but before Joochan disappeared behind the bathroom door, Donghyun suddenly wanted to tease him. "You were dreaming about me last night, saying you love me and didn't want to leave me…"

"As if!!" Joochan screamed over before slamming the door slightly hard, but Donghyun knew the younger guy was embarrassed to admit and shy to fight back.

 

The rest of the Valentine's Day were special and they got a lot of teasing from the seniors since they wore the matching hoodie to class and the matching sport shoes during practice. Even though other couples also wore matching items together, but knowing the fact that they're doing couple things made Donghyun laughed a little longer and Joochan smiled a little wider. 

Their hands were clasped and their fingers intertwined. Their seniors knew they were indeed in love with each other, but none of them said any. Joochan couldn't stop Donghyun from kissing in front of their seniors and Donghyun smiled proudly after that.

 _Yeap_ , they were in love and their love story started from a guy who peeked on another guy dancing through an open window with sparkling eyes and a smile wide in admiration.

Nothing was special about it and it was _cliché_ some might say, but that was how their love story started and they were happy about it.

"Donghyun, stop it. People are watching…" Joochan pushed Donghyun away from stealing any kisses but Donghyun didn't give up.

"Shut up and kiss me already."

Their seniors could only shake their heads half proud, half embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, it's me again... thank goodness I finally have time to write this out, I really need this to get it out of my system. And seriously who isn't excited for golcha's debut?? I'M SUPER EXCITED BEYOND WORDS!! anyway, I hope you guys have a fun ride reading this and do leave kudos and comment :) really appreciated~ I hope to write more golcha and more donghyun x joochan though...


End file.
